mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 1
Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 1 ist die fünfundzwanzigste Folge der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertsechzehnte der Serie. Um Rache an den Mane 6 zu nehmen wirkt Starlight Glimmer einen Zauber, der die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft Equestrias verändert. Inhalt Probelauf Twilight soll eine Rede an Celestias Schule für Magie in Canterlot halten. Und um die Sache gut zumachen probt sie schon mal mit Spike, der es inzwischen schon ein Dutzend mal hören durfte. Twilight hat noch Probleme die ganze Rede zu halten ohne auf ihre Notizen zu schauen. Sie will den Magieschülern mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen, weshalb die Rede perfekt sein muss. Also geht es für Spike in die dreizehnte Runde. Die Rede Beim richtigen Ereignis erzählt Twilight vom Gleichzeitigen erscheinen von Schönheitsflecken. Dabei kommt es zu einer kleinen Panne als Spike der den Diaprojektor bedient einschläft und von Moon Dancer geweckt werden muss. Jedenfalls kann Twilight aus eigener Erfahrung bestätigen das die Magie der Schönheitsflecken existiert. Was sie bei sich und ihren Freundinnen mit Ereignissen belegen kann. Als Rainbow Dash bei einem Rennen Fluttershys Ehre verteidigte, flog sie den Ultraschallrainboom. Der dazu führte das … … Fluttershy ihre Liebe zu Tieren entdeckte. … Applejack erkannte das sie auf ihre Farm gehört. … Pinkie Pie ihre Farm verlies. … Rarity ihr Gespür für Kostbarkeiten fand. … Twilight ihr Talent für Magie erkannte und Spike ausbrütete. (Siehe: Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten) Ohne den Rainboom wäre Celestia nie Twilights Lehrerin geworden und hätte sie nie nach Ponyville geschickte. Aber die größte Macht der Schönheitsflecken-Magie liegt in der engen Verbindung zu ihren Freundinnen. Da glaubt Twilight Starlight Glimmer im Publikum zu sehen, aber jetzt ist der Platz leer. Also macht Twilight weiter mit der Frage wen die Schönheitsflecken-Magie beeinflusst weiter. Die Rückkehr von Starlight Glimmer Auf dem Heimweg erzählt Twilight Spike von ihrer Beobachtung. Die beiden vermuten gleich das Starlight was schlimmes vorhat. Den ihre Letzte Begegnung war nicht gerade Glücksverheißend. Damals hatte Starlight die Ponys eines ganzen Dorfes gezwungen den Gleichen Schönheitsfleck zu tragen und die Mane 6 haben ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. (Siehe: Die Landkarte Teil 1 & Teil 2) Spike vermutet das Starlight sich jetzt rächen will. Allerdings ist sich Twilight nicht sicher ob das bei der Rede wirklich Starlight war. Aber solange sie ihre Freunde hat wird schon alles gut gehen. Als die beiden ins Schloss kommen werden sie im Thronsaal schon von Starlight erwartet. Sie zückt eine Schriftrolle und wirkt einen Zauber, der in Verbindung mit der Karte eine Art Portal öffnet, durch das sie verschwindet, aber die Schriftrolle lässt sie zurück. Wie Spike diese anfasst, werden er und Twilight auch durch das Portal gezogen In der Vergangenheit Twilight und Spike finden sich In Cloudsdale wieder. Was Spike zu der Frage bringt was Starlight ohne Flügel hier will. Nur Pegasi und Alihörner können auf Wolken laufen. Zu Spikes Glück sind sie auf einem Landestreifen gelandet der aus einem anderen Material besteht, so das er nicht durch fällt. Für Twilight sah es so aus als würde sie mit Magie fliegen. Da zischt Rainbow Dash vorbei die für die zwei erschreckend jung aussieht und keinen Schönheitsfleck hat. Ihnen dämmert das sie in die Vergangenheit gereist sind, zu jenem Tag als Rainbow Dash das Rennen um Fluttershys Ehre und den ersten Ultraschallrainboom flog. Dem hält Twilight aber gegen das nur Starswirl der Bärtige durch die Zeit reisen konnte und das auch nur eine Woche weit. Wie soll Starlight also besser sein als der größte Zauberer Equestrias. Da beerken sie die Schriftrolle die mit ihnen gezogen wurde. Es ist der Zeitreisezauber von Starswirl dem Bärtigen, den Twilight einst selbst benutzte (Siehe: Zeitreisen). Das große Rennen Twilight und Spike wollen sich bei der Gelegenheit das Rennen ansehen und müssen miterleben, wie Starlight eingreift und Rainbow Dash magisch aufhält, sodass sie nicht den Ultraschallrainboom fliegt, was dazu führt, dass die Mane 6 nicht gleichzeitig ihre Schönheitsflecken bekommen und so keine Freundinnen werden. Als Twilight Starlight zur Rede stellt werden sie und Spike zurück durch das Portal gezogen. Eine andere Zukunft Als das Portal wieder verlassen finden sich Twilight und Spike am Kartentisch wieder aber das Schloss ist weg. Was nur bedeutet das Starlights Vorhaben aufgegangen ist. Twilight wird klar das Starlight die Vergangenheit und damit ihre Gegenwart geändert hat. In dem sie Starswirls Zauber verändert und genutzt hat um auf der Karte in der Zeit zurück zu reißen. Dann hat die Karte Twilight und Spike zurückgeholt, an den Ausgangspunkt. Aber es hat sich alles verändert. Die Karte zeigt das sich das Kristall-Königreich nun über halb Equestria erstreckt. Twilight erkennt das sie es nie alleine schaffen werden die Zeit zu Korrigieren. Sie brauchen Hilfe von ihren Freunden. Also gehen sie nach Ponyville das nun recht Trostlos wirkt. Kein Pony auf den Straßen, Alles verdorrt und fast sämtliche Fenster sind vernagelt. Das Nascheckchen ist nur eine einfache Bäckerei und die Carousel Boutique ist geschlossen. Die Dinge stehen schlimmer als gedacht. Rarity scheint weg zu sein. Aber da fällt Twilight ein Ort ein der sich sicher nie verändert. Applejack Doch auch Sweet Apple Acres hat sich verändert und ist nun eine Lebensmittel Fabrik. Da entdecken sie Applejack und Twilight freut sich schon ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Jedoch sind sie für ihre Freundin nur Fremde. Und auch von den anderen hat sie noch nie was gehört. Lediglich Rarity kennt sie noch aber die ist schon seit Jahren in Mähnhattan und leistet ihren Teil im Krieg gegen Sombra und das Kristall-Königreich. Twilight versucht Applejack zu erklären das sie beiden und die anderen eigentlich beste Freunde sind. Aber als sie das nicht glaubt nimmt Twilight sie zum Beweis mit. Kurz darauf zeigt Twilight Applejack die Karte. Dort erklärt sie das Starlight Glimmer die Karte nutze um die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Aus irgend einem Grund ist lediglich die Karte geblieben, sonst ist alles anders. Den in der Zeitlinie aus der Twilight und Spike kommen gibt es keinen Krieg mit Sombra. Nun würde Twilight aber gerne wissen wie es den dazu kam, den vielleicht finden sie so raus wann sich alles änderte. Der Kristall Krieg Applejack erzählt als das Kristall-Königreich zurück kam brachte es auch Sombra zurück. Der alle Kristallponys zwang gegen Equestria zu kämpfen um es zu erobern, So kam es zum Krieg der mit unerbittlicher härte tobt. Und Selbst mit Prinzessin Celestia an der Spitze muss jedes einzelne Pony in Equestria seinen Teil beitragen und Tag und Nacht Arbeiten um den Kampf zu Unterstürzen. So sind Rainbow Dash und Pinkie an vorderster Front während Fluttershy und Rarity in der Heimat am Nachschub arbeiten. Twilight kann nicht fassen was in Equestria los ist. Wo doch die Freunde Sombra bei seiner Rückkehr besiegt haben. (Siehe: Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2) Dem hält Applejack gegen das sie keine Freunde sind, zumindest nicht hier. Jetzt muss sie sich weiter um ihre Äpfel kümmern. Spike stellt die Frage wie sie alles wieder in Ordnung bringen sollen. Doch Twilight hat keine Ahnung. Das einzige was sie wissen ist das Starlight den Ultraschalrainboom verhindert hat und das die Karte noch da ist. Da fällt es Twilight wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Karte ist mit dem Baum der Harmonie verbunden. Er spürt das was nicht stimmt und sorgt dafür das die Karte bleibt. Twilights Plan: Mit Starlights Version von dem Zauber reisen sie in die Vergangenheit aber zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt bevor sie weiß das sie da sind. Kurz um öffnet Twilight das Portal und sie machen sich auf. Zurück in die Vergangenheit Doch Starlight erwartet sie schon und schließt beide in einen Kristallklotz ein, der langsam durch die Wolken sinkt. Starlight erklärt das sie den Zauber für sich zum Zeitreisen verändert hat. Jedes mal, wenn Twilight ihn benutzt, wird Starlight an den selben Ort versetzt. Den Zauber an sich zu verändern war nicht weiter schwer. Aber zu erfahren das sie mit der Karte an jeden Ort zu jeder Zeit reisen und dabei jemanden mit nehmen kann. Hat sie aber selbst überrascht. Starlight wusste das Twilight versuchen würde sie aufzuhalten. Darum hat sie auch den Zauber zurückgelassen. Starlight wusste auch das Twilight mit der Karte hier her reisen würde und jetzt dabei zusehen kann wie Starlight das einzige auslöscht was Twilight mit ihren Freunden verbindet. Nun erzählt Starlight das ihr Dorf ein Ort der Gleichheit war, wo sich kein Pony durch seine Schönheitsflecken überlegen fühlte und die Mane 6 haben es ihr weggenommen. Nun ist der Klotz in den Wolken versunken und Starlight muss zur Unterseite fliegen um fortzufahren. Jetzt ist Starlight dran Twilight was besonders weg zunehmen. Den Ohne den Rainboom könne die Mane 6 nie ihre besondere Schönheitsfleckenfreundschaft schließen. Nun gibt Starlight dem Klotz einen Stubs worauf er aus den Wolken stürzt. Nach einigen hundert Metern gelingt es Twilight, den Kristall aufzubrechen. Nun wissen sie genau was sie zu tun haben. Starlights Eingriff Die Freunde schleichen sich zur Rennstrecke und wollen Starlight abfangen, ehe sie Rainbow Dash abfängt. Aber diese lässt Rainbow Dash links liegen und macht den Rowdys klar, dass es nicht nett ist, andere zu ärgern. So hat Rainbow Dash keinen Grund, überhaupt einzugreifen und mit den Rowdys um die Wette zu fliegen. Twilight kann sie ja schlecht anstiften fies zu sein. Als die Kinder Weg sind wirft Twilight Starlight vor nur mit ihnen geredet zu haben um den Rainboom zu verhindern. Aber Starlight stellt klar das sie die Kinder nur überzeugt hat ihre Gemeinheiten sein zu lassen weil alle Ponys gleich sein sollte. Die Verhinderung des Rainbooms war nur der Bonus. Da entdeckt Spike die junge Rainbow Dash vorbeifliegen. Da kommt Twilight eine Idee. Die junge Rainbow Dash Twilight versucht die Junge Rainbow Dash zu einem Wettrennen herauszufordern. Die hat aber bedenken wegen der Fairness, da Twilight ein ausgewachsenes Pony. Aber schließlich lässt sich Rainbow Dash breit schlagen. Beim rennen versucht Twilight Rainbow Dash zu einem Ultraschall Rainboom zu überreden doch sie hält es für ein Ammenmärchen. Als Twilight dann noch erzählt das sie es Rainbow Dash in der Zukunft hat fliegen sehen, lässt die kleine die Spinnerin links liegen. Sehr zu Starlights Vergnügen. Noch ehe Twilight was entgegnen kann werden sie und Spike vom Portal zurückgezogen. Eine andere andere Zukunft Als die beiden in der Gegenwart landen will Twilight es sofort noch mal zu versuchen, denn in der Zukunft mit dem Kristall Krieg will sie nicht leben. Aber da sind sie gar nicht. Den nun steht der Kartentisch in einem dichten Wald und sie sind von Ponys mit Speeren umzingelt, darunter Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie. Die sie für Wechselponys halten und deswegen auslöschen wollen. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 02:57: Eines der Ponys im Publikum ist angelehnt an Honey Lemon aus Baymax, Riesigs Robowabohu von 2014. *Z. 09:55: Die Atmosphere in der Zeitlinie in der Gegen Sombra gekämpft wird, spiegelt die USA während des zweiten Weltkrieges. *Z. 11:01: Die Musik die beim Blick in die Fabrik erklingt, erinnert an die Jazz Komposition „Powerhouse" von Raymand Scott. Die in vielen Looney Tunes und Merrie Melodies Cartoons verwendet wurde. Trivia *Bei iTunes wurde diese Episode im englischen Original fälschlich mit dem Titel The Cutie Map: Part 1 angekündigt. Navboxen en:The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel